1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computers and telephony and, more particularly, to methods and systems for allowing a subscriber to select graphics, animation, and sounds to accompany Internet Call-Waiting message notifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet Call-Waiting messages alert a user of an incoming call. When a telephone customer establishes a dial-up connection to a data network, such as the Internet, the customer's telephone line assumes a busy status. If a caller places a call to the customer, the caller ordinarily receives a “busy” signal. If, however, the customer subscribes to an Internet Call-Waiting service, the customer will receive a notification of the incoming call. This notification, typically termed an “Internet Call-Waiting Message,” is displayed on the customer's computer video display and alerts the computer-using customer of the incoming call. The notification often identifies the calling telephone number and, perhaps, the listed name of the telephone number. The computer-using customer then has the option of terminating the dial-up Internet connection and accepting the incoming call.
These Internet Call-Waiting messages, however, are generic in appearance. Internet Call-Waiting messages have the same “look and feel” regardless of the calling party. Internet Call-Waiting messages display a generic graphical user interface. These generic graphical user interfaces display the telephone number of the calling party and the listed name of the calling party. The generic graphical user interface also displays an interactive button or “control” that allows the subscriber to accept the incoming call. The subscriber places a cursor on the button, “clicks” the button, and the dial-up Internet connection is terminated. The generic graphical user interface may also display a button control for sending the call into voicemail, a button control that forwards the call to another telephone number, or a button control for placing the incoming call in a “hold” status. These button controls, along with the telephone number and the listed name of the calling party, are the content of current Internet Call-Waiting messages. Subscribers to the Internet Call-Waiting service have no options to alter or to personalize this content.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for varying the appearance of Internet Call-Waiting messages, a need for subscribers to quickly and easily personalize Call-Waiting messages, a need for an enhanced Internet Call-Waiting client platform that appeals to subscribing customers, and a need for an Internet Call-Waiting client that is easily implemented by service providers.